A Bloody Moon
by Rumtreiberin
Summary: It´s getting dark. Everything´s quiet. And the life of five year old Remus Lupin is going to change radically. [RL]


**Title:** A Bloody Moon

**Author:** Rumtreiberin

**Disclaimer:** Remus Lupin belongs to JKR, as well as Hogwarts, Quidditch and everything else he´s thinking about

**Summary:** It´s getting dark. Everything´s quiet. And the life of five year old Remus Lupin is going to change radically.

**Warning:** violence, angst

A Bloody Moon

The small boy was playing in a sandpit a few yards away from home. His light brown hair was shining in the glow of the setting sun and his kind eyes were sparkling with joy. Every now and then a tiny giggle erupted from his mouth and although he was completely alone on the deserted playground, he seemed to have the time of his life. He couldn't be more than five years old and his parents had strictly forbidden him to leave the house, but Remus Lupin had never really cared about such ridiculous bans.

Chuckling to himself, he let his small fingers run through the sand, forming a perfect little castle out of nowhere. It looked almost magical with its turrets and pinnacles and all of a sudden a single word popped into little Remus´ mind. Hogwarts. He had never been to the school, he had never even seen the castle, but he could tell by the way his parents used to talk about Hogwarts, that it was a fabulous place. Fun, friends and adventures were part of the legendary school and Remus could hardly wait to turn eleven.

Beaming with joy, he started to build a small sandy Quidditchpitch, a lake, a tiny greenhouse and he was so lost in his work that he didn't even notice the nightfall.

The sun had completely vanished behind the trees of the surrounding forest, the dark sky was sparkling with stars and somewhere in the depths of the wood an owl was hooting.

And suddenly: Silence.

Bemused Remus lifted his head. The whole world seemed to wait for the one noise that would break the sinister silence, and without realizing he hold his breath. Feeling insecure he got up from the ground and his eyes traveled over the playground, searching for something that could explain the awkward change of ambience. But he could barely see his own hand in front of his face, how was he supposed to make out anything else in this sudden darkness? Fear began to overwhelm him, an alarming, strange kind of fear. Nervously Remus decided to go home, back to the place where his parents and a warm bed were waiting for him, and he was just about to turn his back on the forest, when the eerie silence finally broke.

A few seconds ago he had been a little frightened, now he was terrified.

A horrible, bloodcurdling snarl caught his ear and trembling with fear, he backed away, his eyes fixed on the dark, ominous trees in front of him. Something huge and direful burst out off the forest and for an awful second Remus was petrified with horror. Yellowish eyes were staring at him, glaring with greed and when the wolf opened his mouth baring his long teeth, Remus ran for his life. His small legs barely touched the ground, tears of exhaustion and fear filled his eyes and his voice sounded faint and frightened when he cried:

´Mum! ´

It was a terrible scream, echoing desperately through the night. But still no one seemed to hear him. The village around him lay quiet, the wizards and witches behind the windows were sleeping peacefully, wasting no thought on the small boy who fought for his life in front of their doors.

Remus didn't even realize that he was running in the wrong direction. Fleeing was the only thing he could think of, hope the only thing that led him. He knew he had no chance to escape from the vicious beast that was haunting him. Helplessly he tried to keep his thoughts on his parents which would surely come to his rescue any moment. He just had to run, had to endure all that a little longer…

Remus winced, when the massive claw hit him on the back. With a despaired yell he fell down to the muddy ground and immediately closed his eyes. He knew he was going to die, but he would not force himself to look in those horrible, bloodthirsty eyes above him. The werewolf made an awkward noise that almost sounded like a laugh, his claws were running into Remus´ skinny arms and the boy bit his tongue to prevent himself from crying. But agony overcame him and he opened his mouth for one last scream.

´Mum! Dad! ´, he yelled out, tears streaming down his face and somewhere in his heart he knew that he was lost, that his parents wouldn't come…

Long, sharp teeth sank into Remus´ flesh and a never known pain racked his body in waves. Poison seemed to be running through his veins and he could feel warm blood streaming over his legs, over his stomach, his arms…everywhere. His own terrifying screams were ringing in his ears and somewhere, far away, a familiar voice was crying in panic. A satisfied howl followed, but Remus didn't care. He just wanted this terrible pain to end. His eyelids flickered and through a small slit he could see the filthy ground. Blood had soaked it, his own bright red blood. And in this horrible puddle Remus could see the reflection of the full moon shining threateningly in the dark, blank sky. Somehow he knew that the airily time of playing and giggling was over.


End file.
